


With Six You Get Eggroll by Cesperanza [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of With Six You Get Eggroll by CesperanzaSummary: "Kick 'em In The Head: A Guide To Parenting."





	With Six You Get Eggroll by Cesperanza [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Six You Get Eggroll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442926) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : With Six You Get Eggroll

 **Author** : Cesperanza

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Due South

 **Pairing** : Fraser/Kowalski

 **Rating** : R

 **Summary** : "Kick 'em In The Head: A Guide To Parenting."

 **Text** : [here ](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/Eggrollpt.html)

 **Length** 03:12:54

Download Link: mp3 [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/With%20Six%20You%20Get%20an%20Eggroll%20by%20Cesperanza.mp3) m4b [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/With%20Six%20You%20Get%20Eggroll.m4b)


End file.
